


Sort Of A Little Bit Gay

by MusicalRaven



Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluid Sexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Barry might have a little crush on his roommate, Dan. And Dan isn't quite as straight as Barry thought





	Sort Of A Little Bit Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:
> 
> Some Barry/Dan kisses cuddles??? Coming out???? Idc I want love

Late night cuddle sessions weren’t exactly unusual between Dan and Barry. Both their jobs were quite demanding and often lead to them working into the night, Dan left to persuade Barry to finish things up at home instead of staying at the grump office into the early morning. After arriving home, however, they both tended to collapse on the couch, TV turned on to provide some sort of stimulation as they both attempted to calm their brains into allowing them to sleep.

It was Dan who usually ended up with half his body curled up around Barry, head tucked against his shoulder and arms wrapped lazily around his middle. Barry didn’t exactly mind. Dan was very warm and he loved resting his arm on his shoulders, leg often tucked against his. Problem was, Barry was finding more and more that he _craved_ this. The closer night came, the more he started to think about getting home so he could cuddle with Dan. So much so that when Dan went straight to bed or kept on working, Barry’s mood would deflate.

He knew why, of course. He just didn’t want to admit that he maybe had a teeny, tiny crush on his roommate. Cause that would be really too much. He had been sure he was straight as could be before this goof of a man had started making him much too giggly. Well, that’s if he didn’t think about that one schoolmate of his- but there really wasn’t much point in dredging up the past, was there? No, he’d just cuddle with Dan tonight and they’d go to bed. Simple, and not weird to wish that maybe Dan would just fall asleep on him so they didn’t _have_ to get up. Not weird at all.

“Bear?” Dan mumbled sleepily, and Barry definitely didn’t feel anything squeezing his chest at that moment, he decided.

“Mhm?” He asked, eyes resolutely fixed on the TV. He felt Dan shift on his chest, his arm tightening slightly around him.

“Can I, um,” Dan paused, clearing his throat as he moved his head to Barry’s chest. “Can I tell you something?”

Barry frowned, glancing down at Dan. His view was obscured by Dan’s ridiculous hair mound, but he could see Dan’s fingers fidgeting over his shirt. Was he nervous?

“Of course you can buddy.” Barry patted Dan’s shoulder, a bit awkwardly in the position he was in. “What’s up?”

Dan was silent for a few seconds, shifting positions again so now his head was tucked closer to Barry’s chin. Barry’s breathing hitched slightly as he felt Dan’s breath ghost over his neck and he shivered involuntarily. He was cold, that was all. He shivered again, arm stiff against Dan’s shoulders.

“I- fuck, okay this is gonna sound weird,” Dan began, his fingers pinching lightly at Barry’s shirt. Barry watched his fingers twist, trying to focus on anything but the breath hitting his skin. “So, you know how I’ve, um, talked about sexuality being a spectrum on Grumps?”

Barry blinked, eyes flickering to Dan’s hidden face. “I- yeah, I remember.” He swallowed hard. He didn’t want to think about where this was going, but his brain had other plans apparently. And for some reason, he was feeling… hopeful?

“Yeah, so,” Dan continued picking at Barry’s shirt. “I, um, said I was like, on the far end of the straight spectrum. And I meant it.” He paused again, and Barry could feel him take a slow breath as if preparing himself. Barry suddenly felt the compulsion to stroke over Dan’s hair, but he squashed that thought as soon as it came up.

“So, what’s wrong?” Barry asked, choosing instead to rub his thumb over Dan’s clothed shoulder. That wasn’t too weird, was it? He could do that, right? He wasn’t really sure, but he’d already started so fuck stopping now.

“Well, I realized that I may not be… 100% straight,” Dan mumbled, his voice suddenly getting much quieter. Barry, pretty much figuring he would say that, was still struck with a sort of confusion. To be fair, he’d been pretty sure his roommate was one of the straightest people he’d known. As much as he and Arin joked, it was obvious while Arin leaned more towards the questioning part of joking, Dan had always been pretty straightforward. No pun intended.

But now Dan was saying he wasn’t as straight as Barry thought. And he really didn’t know what to do with that information.

“Oh?” Barry finally managed, voice squeaking a little more than he would have liked. Dan stopped picking at Barry’s shirt, and he could feel Dan stiffening up. Shit, he thought Barry was upset. “That’s okay,” He quickly added, trying to rack his brain for something to say. “You’re right, sexuality is a spectrum. I mean, I’m not sure I’m 100% straight all the time.” He stopped, mouth suddenly going dry. Wait, _what_? Where did _that_ come from?

Dan lifted his head up and glanced at him, eyes wide. “What?”

Barry wanted to leave. Right now. Just sprint to his bedroom, close the door, and ignore the thumping in his chest as Dan stared at him. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He could feel his face heating up, but he didn’t really care. Why had he said that? He _was_ straight. He had to be. He couldn’t- that didn’t happen. You weren’t, like, 5% gay.

Except here was Dan, saying he basically _was_ 5% gay and suddenly, Barry needed to know _how_. “How do you know you’re not all straight?” Barry blurted, and Dan jumped slightly as if he’d spaced out as well. His face was much redder than it had been minutes ago and he cleared his throat.

“Um, well, I got a crush on a guy.” Dan shrugged, as if this really wasn’t a big deal, his face getting redder. “Butterflies, fantasies-the whole shebang.”

“But why tell me?” He asked, and Dan was picking at his shirt again, eyes downcast.

“I just- you’re one of my closest friends, Bear.” His hand was shaking, teeth digging into his bottom lip, and Barry frowned.

“Is that all?” He asked before he could stop himself and fuck, Dan froze again. Barry could practically hear his heart hammering away in his chest. He didn’t know what the hell he was doing. Why he was pushing Dan like this. He had trusted him with this information, so he should just leave it at that. But- But he needed _something_ and he didn’t know what that something was. It was making his head pound, the swooping in his stomach as Dan squirmed on top of him. If Dan could be- If Dan was 5% gay then maybe- maybe- “Dan,” He tried again, voice lower. Pleading. “Is that all?”

Slowly, Dan met his eye again, fingers pinching down hard over the fabric of his shirt. Slowly, he shook his head, and Barry’s breath caught in his throat. He was so close, breaths coming out in slow bursts, and Barry wanted nothing more to close the distance between them. His head was swimming, and his whole body was heating up. He swallowed hard, eyes flickering down to Dan’s lips, and he heard Dan’s breathing stutter.

“What else?” He mumbled, hand now stroking over Dan’s arm. He watched Dan sway forward a little,  shifting his body so his leg was hooked around Barry’s leg, stomach pressed against Barry’s right side.

“I-” Dan licked his lips. “You said… you said you’re not…” Barry nodded, slowly and a bit unsure but things were getting clearer. “Well, I- I figured this out when I, um- you’re very soft.” Dan ran a hand through his hair, suddenly very interested with a spot on the couch. “And sweet, and cute, and I really thought you were straight, so it’s not like I could do anything about it but, you know…” He trailed off, biting down on his lip again.

Barry was frozen, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. Dan had his fist now curled in his shirt, head bowed as if he expects Barry do start yelling at him. And fuck Barry really hated that he even looked so small. He wanted to do something about it. He needed to.

Handshaking, he moved his free arm up and carefully cupped Dan’s cheek. His fingers splayed and mouth dry, he watched Dan close his eyes and lean into the touch, his body relaxing much faster than Barry expected. He ran his thumb over Dan’s cheekbone, feeling the softness of his skin. Dan peaked up at him and Barry just stared, mouth open slightly. He knew what they were building towards. Knew Dan was trying so very hard to keep his eyes on Barry’s when he was much more keen to stare at other things. And the panic in Barry’s chest was building. This thought that if he did what he wanted, there really would be turning back.

And then Dan smiled. Soft, sincere, and oh so carefully. He smiled at Barry and he swore his heart melted when he pulled Dan’s face forward and pressed his lips to his.

It was barely a kiss, just lips pressed to each other as they both shook. A step neither of them thought they’d make. But when they pulled back, Dan’s eyes still closed and face slack, Barry couldn’t help himself. He pulled Dan even closer and kissed him again, harder and more insistent. And Dan’s fingers tightened, pulling him closer with a soft moan.

Barry had no idea what he was doing, and he doubted Dan did either. But fuck it. 5% gay or not, he wasn’t going to give this up.


End file.
